Feel The burn
by AnetteBP
Summary: This is set after RAW on the 13th august 2012, and John Cena has wanted CM Punk in so many ways, but have always managed to control himself. That's until this particular night, Punk goes over the line of what John can handle, so he gives in and takes what he wants. Warning: M/M sex, bondage, toys and lots of dirty talk.


Found the gif that inspired this story, but when I try to put the link up here it doesn't work :/ So if someone know how to do it, please help? Enjoy the story ;)

**Feel the burn**

It was 13th august, and Monday Night RAW had just come of air. It ended brutally with Brock Lesnar attacking and breaking the Heartbreak kid Shawn Michaels arm. He had been watching backstage, and even though he knew it was staged, it seemed pretty legit and he had scrunched his noise in pure disgust. He was really glad he knew how Lesnar behaved outside the ring. He was actually a really nice dude, joking around and not showing off his strength at all.

But it wasn't just the Triple H/Brock Lesnar angle that had played a big part on RAW that Monday. He had also been working on a very interesting angle that would end in a big triple threat match at Summerslam, and he smiled for himself when he would scroll through his mentions on twitter.

"_Heel turn for CMPunk? #NO #YES"_

"_Hope CMPunk goes over at #Summerslam"_

"_ CMPunk is gonna lose to JohnCena at #Summerslam #TheChampIsHere"_

He got so many mentions on twitter, and even though he read almost everyone, he didn't have the chance to answer them all. So, he either chose the one he could mock or give a funny answer too. Oh, like this!

""_ Vic984: CMPunk shouldn't have turned heel /:" You shouldn't use words you do not understand.""_

He smiled at himself, he had never had a problem with saying what he truly meant. He smiled and giggled, this deserved a re-tweet!

"_ CMPunk should to be name CM FAT since May."_

Oh man, he could do this all night, but he had to get going. He was tired, and just wanted to hit the shower and watch "The Walking Dead" the rest of the night, until he couldn't keep his eyes open anymore. He pocketed his iPhone in the hoodie he so carelessly put on after the match, and turned around only to be face to face with John Cena. He jumped and let out a small puff.

"Hey dude! You scared the living shit out of me! What's going on?" He smiled at Cena who stood like a statue just staring a hole in him. It didn't affect him that much, he had had much worse happening to him in his career, but Cena's behavior was a bit odd. They had always had a friendly tone, so what was the reason for this change in mood? Did Punk do something? John smirked at him, with ice blue eyes still staring.

"You think you're so smart, huh?" Punk raised his brows, his face a living question mark.

"What?" John grabbed his throat, squeezing slightly.

"Oh, don't you play with me. I'm sick of your games, Punk."

"I think you have the wrong person, John. Triple H has just left, even though I don't think he's in a playing mode tonight." Cena squeezed him harder, almost cutting the air off.

"Ha! Ha! I have the right person right here with me, and you have been playing games with me the last two RAW's and I have been cool with it, but this night? Not so much anymore. So I'm here to claim what's mine and take what I want." Punk's eyes widened, he had no idea what he had been doing the past two RAW's. He tried to think, but it was a bit difficult having John's big fist around his throat.

"Come here." The fist disappeared, but grabbed his wrist instead. Cena dragged Punk towards the dressing room. He opened the door and pushed Punk inside.

"Grab your stuff, you're leaving with me."

"Ok?" He started to grab his stuff, pulling out some baggy pants to put on.

"Can I ask where we are going?" John had almost dragged Punk to his car, and they were now on their way somewhere.

"Wait and see." Cena seemed so weird, so that's what he did.

It was awkward, saying the least, standing in the elevator at John's hotel, waiting for it to stop at the right floor. Punk's mind went berserk with thoughts, all of them leading to Cena beating the living shit out of him. He suddenly felt a hand on his hip and warm breath ghosting his ear. He shivered, and he realized now what John wanted from him, but he still didn't know why. But when John started to lick on his tattoo on the neck, Punk felt his member twitch. He had actually fantasized about this many times, but never acted out on it. And he couldn't believe what was happening right now.

When John opened the doors to his room, he immediately pranced on Punk, kissing and sucking his neck like a vampire.

'Oh god', he tried to keep the moans inside, but it was a struggle.

"You want this, I know you do." Punk wanted no more than to scream out "YES, I DO", but he kept calm and let out a soft sigh.

"I have wanted you for so long, you know? And tonight, you're mine, Punk." He ripped Punk's t-shirt off of him, almost like he did in the ring and twitched those nipples between his fingers. Cena could feel Punk responding, but he had yet to produce a sound. And that wasn't a popular thing with John. He loved sexual sounds. He craved them. So he did the only natural thing, he lifted Punk and motioned for him to wrap his strong thighs around his waist. Punk hesitated for a moment, but looking into those blue demanding eyes, he did as he was told. John walked them backwards to the bed, and flipped him down on it. It was your typical hotel bed, white cotton sheets, medium and leaning towards hard mattress. But none of that mattered now, when John was clawing at his waistband, trying to tug his pants down. Since they were the baggy type, it didn't take to long before they were gone, tossed away in the easy-lit room. He kissed Punk's smooth thighs, feeling every shiver going through his lover's body. He wanted to hear noises, so he traced his tongue towards Punk's crotch area. He was still wearing his trunk, the black ones with the white stars, and he slowly pulled them down, revealing his pelvis area. He slowly licked a line, licking from left to right.

Punk felt so good. He had closed his eyes, feeling high from having John worshiping his body. He loved the dominant side of him. Many of the partners Punk had had in the past, always thought he wanted to lead, because of his behavior in the ring. But he had a burning desire of someone taking the lead, almost be a bit rough. But he had never in his life thought it would be John Cena. Hell, he didn't know the Cenation leader tipped that way. Maybe this was John's first time with a guy?

Oh wait! No, it was NOT his first time with a guy. You can't deep throat a guy on your first attempt, could you? His thoughts spun out of control when John held a finger in front of his mouth. He lifted his gaze, blue eyes seeking his hazel ones.

"Suck."

'Oh god, that voice', if Punk were to die now, he would die in pure bliss. This was to good to be true. He gladly took John's fingers into his mouth and sucked like he had never sucked before. Cena took him into his mouth again, licking up the thick vein and almost nibbling on the head. And before Punk knew it, his fingers were at his opening. Pushing between his cheeks, trying to find his hole. It felt so good, one of Cena's big fingers pushed inside of him gently. He moaned out, writhing underneath the bigger guy.

He could have come when Cena's mouth got replaced by his hand, both hands working in him, and his lips coming up to his ear.

"You love this don't you, you filthy slut." It wasn't a question, was a statement. Punk could only nod and arch his back of the bed. He tried to get his finger in deeper, but John knew what he wanted and pulled it out. Punk whined and pouted at John, but the other man just smirked back at him and crawled over to his bag.

"I don't want the fun to stop quite yet, Punk. I wanna play with you, make you scream my name until you can't take it anymore." He dug into his bag, taking his time finding the objects that he put there earlier. John had no idea that Punk would do what he did in he ring in front of him, when he put the things in his bag earlier. He was just going to get revenge from the past RAW, but now he was more fired up then ever. Because of Punk's little striptease for the whole world to see. He turned around to find a whimpering Chicago native, concern spilling out from his hazel eyes.

"Oh Punkers, don't be scared. I'm not gonna hurt you," he came closer and leaned in, biting lightly on his lip ring, "not much." He winked at him and dangled the cuffs in front of his face. With ease, he slid them around Punk's left wrist, feeling him shiver from the cold metal.

"Come on now, lift your arms for me." Punk did as he was told, letting John fasten the cuffs around the headboard and slip it around his right wrist. He tested them out, and he panicked a bit when he felt how locked he was in this position.

"Shh, relax baby. Don't wear yourself out, that's my job." He climbed off of Punk's body and got the lube and the other object that he made sure to keep out of sight from his lover's sight. He lubed up his fingers, and spread Phil's muscular thighs.

"Oh yeah." He groaned when he saw the pink pucker, relaxing and contracting with anticipation. John bit his lip when he inserted two of his fingers into Phil, who moaned in ecstasy.

"You're so fucking hot like this, so slutty under my hands."

"Oh god, John. Please, just, argh. Come on." He tried to ride Cena's fingers, but the cuffs didn't give him much to work with. It felt as though his head was going to explode soon if he didn't get a release. He looked down, catching a glimpse of the older man's eyes, he was dominating him with ease, giving Punk a feeling of belonging to someone. Oh god! John had slipped his middle finger in with the two others, feeling three fingers inside if him. Scissoring and stretching him, it hurt some, but nothing more than he couldn't manage. He was not a virgin anymore, hadn't been for a few years, so he knew how much he could handle. He hoped that John would find his spot of fuck soon, but before he could open his mouth, he withdrew his fingers.

"W-what?" He knew he looked like a fish with his mouth open in an 'O', but he couldn't help it. And when John pulled up the surprise he had for him, it just got even bigger. Cena held a big blue vibrator in front of his face. Punk closed his mouth and smiled an innocent smile, while he just pointed at the blue thing, his wrists still cuffed.

"Is that for me?"

"Yes, this is the fun part of your punishment." Punk's smile faded.

"The fun part? Is there another part?" John grinned and pulled out a cock ring. Punk gulped out an answer to himself.

"And I guess that's the not so funny part?"

"Oh yeah baby, I said I was going to be in control tonight. I'll decide when you get to cum, my cockslut."

"Oh my god." Phil let his head fall back onto the headboard, when he felt the cock ring slide in place.

'If I live to tell this tale…' He thought, peeking back up when he felt the vibrator slide into him. It was buzzing on a low level, so he didn't feel the burning stretch that bad.

John turned it up to full speed without warning, making Phil almost choke on his breath.

"Fuck! God, John! Meanie!" He pouted and half moaned at the same time. John slid the vibrator in and out of Punk, loving the sight in front of him. He would squirm every time John pulled it out, and shudder when he pushed it in.

And he would scream when he hit that spot.

"John! Fuck! Fuck me! Take me now! Please!" He had a hard time not taking the orders from Punk, but no, this was his game and his rules.

"Shut up, you'll beg when I tell you too." He loved the power he held over him, when Phil closed his mouth, biting hard on his upper lip, drawing blood.

"Your so good, obeying so nice. My little bitch." He was still pushing the vibrator in and out, taking in the sight of the small hole taking it in. It turned him on into oblivion.

After a few minutes of steady fucking Punk with the blue vibrator, John suddenly pulled it out.

"Fuck, I need you." He struggled with his button on his jeans, dragging them of with the underwear, before swiftly pulling his t-shirt of, his trademark removing his t-shirt like he does it in the ring. He was seated on his knees, his cock rock hard and proudly pointing towards his navel. Punk had to catch his breath, John was stunning.

"What a hot piece of man." He breathed out. Cena leaned down, his blue eyes shinning.

"Did I say you could speak?" Phil gulped and shook his head.

"Good boy." He stretched for the lube, while keeping his eyes on Punk. He couldn't wait to fuck him, he had waited so long for this. Leaning in, he sucked lightly on Phil's earlobe.

"Ready for me, baby?" Phil, remembering not to speak, nodded and looked at John with big hazel eyes.

"Scream for me, slut." He positioned his dick at Phil's entrance, pushing slowly in. He loved hearing Punk gasp, trying not to make a sound. John wasn't all that mean, so he told Phil that he could talk. John could hardly wait to hear Phil's moan.

"Fuck! John!"

"Is this what you want?" He pumped into Punk, looking at his face, which was full of pleasure.

"Oh god, so big! So good! Fuck me good." Phil looked up at him, pleading. 'Nice fucking detail' John thought while pounding into Punk with all his power. After teasing his lover for so long, he knew he wouldn't last long. He wanted to shot his load into that firm ass really soon. John grabbed the other mans cock, stroking the head and sliding it down the shaft.

"I-I'm coming, god John…" Phil grunted out before he spilled his cum over his stomach. He moaned out and the walls clenched John' dick so hard it almost hurt, and the most intense orgasm came over him.

"Fuck! Phil!" His arms gave out, and he rolled away from Punk. They were lying side by side, when Phil spoke up.

"So, did I do something?"

"I guess you wanna know, huh?"

"Fuck yeah." John snorted.

"Let's just say, stripping is way over the limit when it's outside of the bedroom."

"So, guess I need to plan something else next Monday though." Punk smirked.


End file.
